To mate the optical fibers in one-piece FC/PC fiber optic connectors, the mating connectors are aligned and held in connection by an interconnection assembly. Typically, within each one-piece connector, an optical fiber is held in a ferrule, which is aligned and abutted against a corresponding ferrule in the mating one-piece connector. The ferrule is biased in some manner, such as by a compression spring, into abutting relationship with the opposed ferrule of the mating one-piece connector to maintain contact between the fiber ends. The biasing allows the ferrule to move axially within the connector. In addition, if one cable or connector is pulled or otherwise placed under tension, whether accidently or purposefully, the mating ferrule follows the pulled ferrule due to the biasing. However, if the distance traveled by the ferrule being pulled exceeds the distance traveled by the mating ferrule, the terminations of the fibers separate, creating a disconnection between the two fibers. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a fiber optic connector assembly in which the fibers are not subject to disconnection when a tension force is applied to one connector or cable.